


Donde se posan los ojos

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Niki es diferente a las chicas que rotan la cama de James, le gustaría alguna especie de pista que se lo confirme. De lo contrario, le arrancará los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde se posan los ojos

**Author's Note:**

> _Gran Premio de Brasil. Enero de 1975._

—¿Quieres parar, imbécil?

—¿Parar con qué, rata?

Se le van los ojos, como pequeñas piezas de metal arrastradas de un lado a otro por diversos imanes que pasan a su lado. Y Niki sabe, y admite, que la belleza de las señoritas brasileñas es… exquisita. Rompiendo con el modelo europeo, no sabe si lo excitante es esa diferencia o que por alguna razón parece que tuvieran un trasero más firme, tal vez los labios un poco más gruesos  o…

Le da igual. En este momento le da lo mismo cómo sean ellas, las de Europa, todas las del mundo.

A través de sus lentes de sol, James no lo nota, pero Niki rueda los ojos en una expresión de hastío a niveles peligrosos. Aprovecha la diferencia de altura entre ambos y le basta mover apenas el codo para darle a James en el costado. Se contiene para no hundirlo hasta quebrarle alguna que otra costilla.

—¿Q-qué diablos te pasa? —murmura adolorido.                     

—¿Qué me pasa con qué?

Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular: caminan por la playa y pasa alguna en traje de baño de dos piezas, James ladea la cabeza y luego se levanta los lentes a la altura de la frente. Dependiendo de lo despampanante que sea ella, él se muerde el labio, probablemente fantaseando la obviedad.

¿Es esto nuevo? No. Niki sabe, todos lo saben.

Se le van los malditos ojos y casi que podría jurar que la próxima se los arrancará. Y sin embargo sucede una y otra y otra vez. Probablemente James sólo estuvo concentrado durante el circuito de Interlagos y luego vista a la deriva por la corriente de los cuerpos calientes por el sol de verano, tostaditos, expuestos, meneando la cadera al caminar y luciendo diversos trajes de baño que dan vía libre a la imaginación.

Se detiene frente a un grupo que baila al ritmo de la radio, ríen, trata de imitar el portugués y los otros el inglés, ellas le felicitan su sexto lugar (y no tienen idea de que a pocos metros está el quinto lugar, asesinándolos con la mirada). Niki espera un minuto y a los diez se cansa y sigue su camino.

* * *

—¿Te enfadaste, ratita-ratit-

Cuelga.

Debe ser la llamada treinta en lo que van dos horas. En las primeras lo mandó a la mierda, luego colgó a penas reconoció su voz. Podría desconectar el teléfono, pero no quiere, no le parece justo tener que rechazar otras posibles llamadas sólo porque a James se le ocurre molestar. Y si tanto le preocupa, puede levantar el trasero y caminar hasta su habitación, porque cometió la estupidez de reservar cuarto en el mismo hotel, porque antes de llegar todo estaba  _bien_.

Cinco llamadas después decide desconectar el teléfono. Saca un frasco de yogurt Parmalat de la pequeña nevera y se sienta al borde la cama a comer. Suspira molesto, vaya manera de terminar el día, de sentirse un imbécil.

Golpean la puerta.

—No estoy —responde de mala gana.

La puerta se abre y él se sobresalta. James entra, sin hacer ruido porque está descalzo, viste sus  _blue jeans_  y una playera blanca con el dibujo de una isla y gaviotas volando. Niki se lleva una cucharada de yogurt a la boca y cuando el otro cierra la puerta tras de sí, ambos se miran.

Hay un cambio abismal, James está molesto, sus intensos ojos azules apenas parpadean y se clavan sobre él. Conoce sus malos humores, pero no por eso se va a dejar intimidar, no cuando es James quien está en falta. Deja el frasco casi vacío sobre la mesa de noche, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Qué te cuesta atender el teléfono, rata?

—No me cuesta nada, sólo que no tenía ganas de atenderte a ti, así que déjame en paz. No te corté para que vinieras sino para que me dejaras de molestar —responde con firmeza y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás de mal humor?, ¿te entró arena en el coño, Niki? —insiste James y se sienta en el sillón que está frente a la cama, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre el dorso de las manos.

—¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? Tú sabes bien por qué estoy de mal humor, así que mejor te vas, ¿bien?

Es una puja y el problema real está por aflorar. Niki no quiere que eso suceda porque significaría quedar expuesto y recordar el contexto en el que se está dando toda esa locura con James Hunt. Pero ahora que él está en uno de esos picos de mal humor apenas se puede negociar algo, una retirada para hablarlo mejor al día siguiente quizás.

Permanecen en silencio y los segundos se hacen minutos, y los minutos, hora. Sólo se miran, esperando a que el otro diga o haga algo. Niki siente que hay momentos en los que esas esferas claras se vuelven espejos y en vez de decirle qué está pasando por la cabeza de James, sólo muestran su reflejo. Por momentos es impenetrable y eso sólo le motiva a copiar.

Hasta que James se rinde.

—Desde esta mañana que estás cabreado, Niki —murmura.

Aunque en realidad no le molesta, Niki frunce la nariz como si hubiera algo apestoso en el aire. James ríe y espera a que responda, y claro que va a responder, porque no se va a quedar callado, aunque suene a novia celosa.

—No me gusta que hagamos el amor y al día siguiente, el mismo día siguiente, se te vayan los ojos en el trasero de cada chica de la playa, James. Así que no esperes que esté como si nada, me molesta, ¿entiendes?

No se da cuenta que James se le acercó mientras hablaba. Está de cuclillas frente a él, levanta la cabeza y roza la punta de la nariz con la suya. Niki se sonroja, es un golpe rápido y desconcertante, está petrificado.

—Niki Lauda está celoso —susurra James, su aliento cálido le roza el rostro—. Ya sabías cómo iba a ser esto.

—Claro que lo sé y no te he reclamado nada desde entonces. Pero al menos, ¿podrías hacer el favor de esperar unas doce horas desde que te acuestas conmigo hasta que te acuestes o coqueteas con otra?

—¿Quieres la mirada sobre ti? —Y se acerca cada vez más. —¿Quieres que me fije en tu nuca?, ¿en tus ojos detrás de los lentes?, ¿en tus dientes de rata sobresaliendo más cuando sonríes?, ¿en tu cabello desastroso cuando despiertas en mi cama?, ¿en el movimiento obsceno de tus labios cuando comes yogurt?, ¿cómo frunces el ceño concentrado antes de conducir? ¿Quieres que sólo vea eso?

Antes de que le responda que nunca hubo obscena intención en su modo de comer, James apoya una mano por su nuca y se acerca a besarlo. Lo presiona con fuerza y sonríe cuando pasa la lengua por el borde de sus paletas, burlón pero dulce. Niki no le abraza, pero se deja hacer, correspondiendo de a poco hasta que acaricia la lengua de James cuando ésta se adentra en su boca. Es amarga como el tabaco y se mueve como una serpiente inquieta.

Apenas se detienen para tomar aire, James se pone de pie y, sin despegarse de la boca de Niki, se reclina sobre él para dejarlo acostado en la cama. Niki sorbe su labio superior con énfasis, lo mordisquea y tironea. Sabe en qué va a terminar, las manos de James deslizándose hasta sus glúteos, presionándolos y masajeándolos lentamente se lo confirman; su miembro reacciona, separa las piernas estremeciéndose excitado, se rinde.

—Ah… —Muchos de esos, roncos, agudos, fuertes—. Ah, ah, ¡ah…!

—No chilles, ratita —dice con malicia y le baja los pantalones—. Esa cara tuya cuando te mueres de lo excitado que estás, también lo tengo fijo en la cabeza.

Se guarda esos detalles.

Porque en el fondo, James le mira mucho más de lo que él cree.


End file.
